Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing.
Specifically, an existing USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of first terminals, a plurality of second terminals, and a hollowed shell. The insulated housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extended from one side of the base portion. The first terminals are held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front of each of the first terminals is disposed at an upper surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the first terminals is protruded from the base portion for connecting with a circuit board. The second terminals are held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front of each of the second terminals is disposed at a lower surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the second terminals is protruded from the base portion for connecting with the circuit board.
However, the existing USB type-C receptacle connector has a single plug opening and provides a USB 3.0 transmission interface therein. In other words, the existing USB type-C receptacle connector allows one plug connector to be mated therewith. Consequently, the existing USB type-C receptacle connector cannot allow the insertion of several plug connectors for signal transmission.